Many enterprises have networks which include multiple datacenters, each datacenter including a plurality of servers and a Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN) connecting those servers. Oftentimes, servers in different ones of the datacenters need to communicate with one another. Therefore, mutable communication between datacenters is desirable in such networks. Additionally, in such networks, it may be beneficial to allow communication between servers belonging to a single high availability cluster which are located in different datacenters as well as server virtualization and virtual machine migration.
The invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description of embodiments thereof, taken together with the drawings in which: